The present invention relaters to endotracheal tubes and, more particularly, to an endotracheal tube having an illuminator at its distal end and coupled with detachably attached camera for wireless transmission of an image to a receiver for display on a video monitor.
The basic tenets attendant endotracheal tubes having an illuminator at the distal end are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,778 and relating to an invention by the present inventor; which patent is incorporated herein by reference. The endotracheal tube described therein includes an optical fiber extending through the endotracheal tube to a viewing lens at the distal end of the tube. An eye piece is attached to the proximal end of the optical fiber to permit viewing through the lens. Illumination of the area under inspection is provided by a high intensity light source extending via the endotracheal tube to an illumination port at the distal end.
An endotracheal tube so modified permits the physician to view in real time the tissue being inspected. However, an image or picture cannot be obtained for inspection and analysis at a later date.